Suffocation
by gamerchick02
Summary: Set after the Season 7 finale.  Sara must get out from under the car.  GSR!


Title: Suffocation  
Author: gamerchick02  
Disclaimer: I don't own them, I just borrow them for fun.  
Rating: T for curse words.  
Pairings: GSR  
Spoilers: Season 7, post "Living Doll"  
Summary: Grissom tries to find Sara; Sara tries to get out of her situation.  
Notes: Un-beta'ed; all mistakes are mine, although I've tried to correct them as much as I can.

* * *

1: Under the car 

_I'm cold. I'm wet. And I think I'm going to die._ Those were the thoughts going through Sara's mind as she laid under the fire engine red car in the middle of the desert night. She grabbed at the dirt just outside of her prison. Of all the things she's been through, this has to be one of the worst. Even when her dad beat her up in a drunken rage, she didn't feel this badly.

2: At the CSI lab

Grissom was pacing in his office. _I should have never let her go off alone like that. I should have went home with her. I should have done a million things. FUCK!!!_ He couldn't keep the second thoughts and the curse words out of his head.

He did what he knew to do in crisis: work. He strode to the layout room where Nick was working. The young CSI was going over photographs of different crime scenes and the miniature from when Sara was kidnapped. He was going over the soil samples from the miniature on the off chance that the kidnapper had used actual dirt from the crime scene. Grissom observed for a while. "I'm getting there Grissom," said Nick. He usually would get irritated that the boss was hanging over his shoulder, but this was a different case. This was Sara.

"Thanks Nick," said Grissom. "We need to find her."  
"We will, Gris. You have to give us a chance."  
"Is there anything I can do?"  
"Take this down to Hodges. He might be able to find something."  
"Ok."

Grissom grabbed the sample and took off toward the lab Hodges resided in. The sarcastic lab tech was going over all the elemental evidence from the mini killer case. Grissom handed him the sample with no comment. Hodges knew that he was to process it immediately. "Find what you can," said Grissom.  
"Will do," said Hodges. "Although maybe we should look for some bleach."  
"Good idea. Go through the entire miniature. It's with Nick in the layout room."

Hodges set the samples up to go through the machines and headed over to the layout room.

3. Under the car

Sara woke up with her back screaming. The car that was on top of her was poking her hard. She tried to shift around, but was greeted with an unbearable slamming pain in her lower back. "Ungh," she groaned. She pulled her free hand under the car, and began to remove fistfuls of dirt from underneath her body. She piled them outside of her prison. She started to hollow out an area underneath her. _I hope this works_.

4. At the CSI lab

Grissom was impatiently waiting for the lab results from Hodges. The papers spewed from the printers and he snatched them up with glee. "Ah-ha! There is something distinguishing about this sand. Thank you, Hodges!" Grissom had to stop himself from hugging the man.

"Whoa, there Grissom. We're close, but not THAT close, if you know what I mean!"

"Whatever. Thanks, though."

Grissom went to his computer in his office and started going over the databases he had access to. The sand was from a specific dumping site out of the way. The miniature killer took precautions to make sure Sara wasn't found, but she had forgotten about the high-tech equipment the CSI lab had access to. The only thing Grissom had to do now was to figure out exactly where in the hundred square mile area the car was. The diorama, the car, and the soil sample all connected to reveal where Sara was. Now all he needed were satellite images of the area. A call to his friends over at the FBI would get him those. He knew a guy who owed him a favor; Grissom had figured out a really difficult case for him involving insects.

5. Under the car

Sara had made some progress with digging herself out. The car was putting less pressure on her back; this was a good thing. The pain started to subside. It was slow going, but she was going to make it.

6. At the CSI lab

Grissom had just received the satellite pictures from the FBI. Agent Jones wasn't too happy that he was calling in the favor right now, but by the urgent sound in the scientist's voice, he knew that he should move his request through right away.

They were downloading; slowly. It seemed that they were taking more time than they needed to. In reality, the internet at the CSI lab was very quick, but it just _seemed_ slow to Grissom. "Yes!" he said, when the pictures finally downloaded onto his screen. He pressed print on the computer, and rushed over to the printer.

Grissom started punching buttons on his cell phone. Usually he didn't send text messages. Well, that was before he started actually going out with Sara. He sent texts all the time now. Cute little "I love you"-s and the like.

This one was nothing of the sort. It requested his team to meet him in his office.

7. Under the car

Sara was slowly moving more dirt with her hands. She had a rather large depression dug underneath her body. She could actually move around without the car stabbing her in the back. That didn't mean that didn't hurt to move; she just could move a little bit easier.

She tried to roll out from under the car. Surprisingly, she had been able to remove enough dirt so that she could roll out from under the car. When she was greeted by the dawn and fresh air, she really didn't know what to do. Trying to get up was painful; she lay down until she had more strength.

8. At the CSI lab

Grissom was pacing in his office. Soon his whole team was assembled. Catherine was sitting on his couch, near Warrick. Greg was standing by Grissom's desk, Nick was wandering around like he didn't know which way was up, Brass was mulling over the case in the rear of the office near the door, and even Hodges showed up.  
"Everyone," stated Grissom, with more authority than he felt, "I have the location of the car. We all worked together on this one, and I'd like to say 'Thank you'."  
"Where should we start?" asked Hodges.  
"Well," started Grissom, "I'd like you to stay here, in case she gets found by the police or something and brought back here. I also want to have a contact here."  
"You got it," said Hodges. He went back to his lab, without another word.  
"Brass, I would like you, Catherine and Warrick to start in this area." Grissom motioned to a boxed off part of a satellite map. He had also marked the area to be searched on the regular map as well. "Nick, Greg and I will be searching in the other part. We will have radio contact at all times. We take two cars."

Everyone took off in the assigned vehicles toward the search area.

9. At the car

Sara felt the feeling come back into her legs. She started moving her legs, arms, head, fingers and toes to make sure she had feeling in all of them. _Ok. I have feeling in all my limbs. Now to try to stand up._ She was able to sit up. The ground was soaking from the rain the Nevada desert had received when she was under the car.

She drew her knees to her chest and started shivering. The rain-drenched ground was soaking into her jeans, but she was happy to be out from under the car. She tried to stand up. Her legs were a little wobbly but she grabbed a hold of the side of the car to steady herself.

10. On the road

"Greg, turn off that racket," Grissom glared at the young CSI who was rocking out to some insanely loud punk CD he had popped into the stereo.  
"Awww, Gris... We need something to take our minds off of Sara being kidnapped. I thought Slayer would help."  
"Slayer does not help."  
"I agree," piped up Nick. "Slayer is not helping."  
"Man," said Greg as he took his CD out of the stereo.  
They drove in silence for a couple miles. Soon it was broken by Nick, who remarked, "I wonder if Sara is ok."  
"I'm sure she's fine," snapped Greg. "She's totally strong enough to handle this."  
_I hope so,_ thought Grissom. _She's going to need my help after this._  
"Gris, are you ok?" asked Nick. He had noticed his boss get a little choked up.  
"I'm fine, Nick," Grissom sniffed.  
"Do we need to stop?"  
"No." Grissom turned and glared at Nick.  
"Ok." Nick leaned back and closed his eyes. It was going to be a long trip.

11. At the car

Sara stretched her legs. It felt really good to be able to move around. She was unsure of how long she had spent under the car, but it felt like forever. _Gil is probably on his way. I wonder if I should stay or start walking?_ She debated this in her head as she did a couple of yoga stretches to relieve her cramped muscles.

The idea to stay won out over her desire to walk and try to find the search party. _Knowing Gil, he'll have some sort of map with satellite images. If I walk, they won't find me here at the car._

12. On the road

Deep R & B was emanating from the stereo of the Tahoe that Catherine, Warrick and Brass occupied. Brass tapped Warrick on the shoulder and asked him to turn it down.  
"Ok, man. No problem." Warrick turned the stereo off.  
"Thanks."  
Things were silent for a while. The only thing that made any noise at all was the road and the wind picking up around the SUV. "Looks like another storm's coming in," said Catherine.  
"Yeah," said Warrick. "I hope we find her before the rain starts again."  
"We will," grumbled Brass.

13. At the car

Sara was standing up near the car. She was insanely thirsty and had to go to the bathroom. _How can one be thirsty and have to go to the bathroom at the same time? Strange._ She wandered off in search of a large, obstructing bush to go behind. _No women's rooms in the desert._

14. At the search area

Grissom's car pulled up to the search site, followed closely by Catherine's. Everyone exited the vehicles and gathered in a circle around Grissom.  
"Radios," said Grissom as he passed them out. "Maps," he said as he thrust them into open hands. "And finally," he said, "the satellite photographs."  
"Thanks," everyone muttered as they received their handouts. They dispersed, following the routes Grissom had marked out on the maps.

15. At the car

Sara finished up behind the bush. _No toilet paper. But at least I feel better now._ She walked back to the car, stretching her legs as she went. Things were looking up. She had gotten out from under the car, everything was in one piece and she was pretty sure Grissom was looking for her. A smile crept onto her face. It comforted her, thinking about Grissom looking for her.

These thoughts normally wouldn't be a comfort. Before she had started the relationship with Grissom, she would have tried to walk to a road or find a sign or something. Now, she was content the team (And Grissom) would find her. "Have I changed?" she wondered aloud, "And if I have, is it for the better?"

16. At the search area

Grissom's ears perked up. Did he just hear Sara ask a rhetorical question to herself? He heard something to the tune of "Have I changed? And if I have, is it for the better?" _Yes, you have changed, Sara. And it is for the better. Relying on people isn't always a bad thing._

He started to move quickly toward the sound. He hoped she would say something else, to help him along, but she didn't say anything else. He looked down at his map and satellite images. He looked up at a cactus and noticed the same cactus on the map. He was getting closer to the car! He followed his instincts and walked faster over the sand and stones of the Nevada desert. He noticed that gravel companies used this area to dump their extra material after a project. They could also come back to this area and get the leftovers if they needed to. That's why the sand and dirt was easily identifiable.

17. At the car

Sara continued to walk around, relieving the kinks in her back, legs and shoulders. She figured she'd keep moving, so she didn't stiffen up.

Suddenly, she heard someone approach. She stopped walking around, and listened intently. It sounded like a man, but she wasn't sure. Sara decided to play it safe, and she moved to the opposite side of the car, obstructing the approacher's view, but giving her a good view of who was coming.

Grissom was sure he heard Sara moving around. He wasn't sure she had seen him, so he approached the car slowly. "Sara," he said. His voice was soft and welcoming; not unlike the voice she heard when he wanted her to come to bed.

Sara peeked over the bottom (which was the top; the car was upside down) of the car and saw him moving toward her. She was very ready to see him, so she stepped out of hiding. Grissom saw her right away, and headed that way.

Grissom wrapped his arms around her, tears leaking from the corners of his eyes. Sara slid her hands around his back, reveling in his touch. She was still in shock somewhat, but her trauma was lessened by him being there. The maps, satellite pictures and radio were all dropped on the ground.

Their hug seemed to last forever. Sara was happy Grissom found her; Grissom was elated that Sara was in one piece and relatively unharmed. She had bruises, cuts, and what looked to be a nasty bump on the head, but otherwise she was all right.

Finally, they released each other. He looked at her; her at him. The world seemed to stand still. The silence was broken by a static-filled message from the radio. "Greg here; I see footprints by a bush. Over."  
"Grissom here; never mind. I found the target; she is ok. Over."  
"Cath here; where the fuck is she? Over."  
"Grissom here; she's with me. Over."  
"Warrick here; where are you two? Over."  
"Grissom here; by the car. Follow the path marked GG on your maps. Over."  
A collective "Roger" was heard over the radios.

Soon, the tired, hot and thirsty CSI's arrived at the car where Sara had been trapped.

"Thank God you're all right," said Catherine, as she gave Sara a hug.  
"Ditto," said Greg.  
"I think we all feel that way," said Brass as he gently touched Sara's shoulder.  
"I'm... really... tired..." said Sara slowly and deliberately.  
"Let's get her to the hospital," Grissom reasoned. "I'm calling 9-1-1."  
"You don't have to do that," Sara protested.  
"Yes, I do," he stated simply. "You've been out in this hot sun for a day and a half with no water. At the very least, you're dehydrated."  
"Yes, Doctor Grissom," Sara mocked.  
"I'm not taking 'no' for an answer."  
Sara just shook her head, and allowed Grissom to make the phone call.  
The ambulance pulled up within a half an hour. This was a pretty good response time for them being in the desert. The ambulance driver insisted that Sara have an IV, even though she protested.

They wheeled her into the ambulance; Grissom followed. He shouted out to the team, "You're all welcome to go home early; take the rest of the day off!"  
They settled into the ambulance; Sara on her stretcher, Grissom on the seat. He held her hand as the vehicle began to move.

He looked down at her as she rested and said, "Yes, Sara, you have changed. And it is for the better."


End file.
